


our hands they might age but we’ll still be the same

by sunflowersutra



Series: sad songs for dirty lovers [8]
Category: La Vingança | El Revenge (2016)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 12:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/pseuds/sunflowersutra
Summary: “Grow old with meLet us share what we seeAnd oh the best it could beJust you and I.”





	our hands they might age but we’ll still be the same

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dopendiamonds (pvnkflamingo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/gifts).



> Esse trechinho é inspirado em um text post do Tumblr onde foi proposto um universo alternativo onde as partes não envelhecem após completarem seus dezoito anos e só retornam a envelhecer quando encontram suas almas gêmeas. 
> 
> Não surpreendentemente, dedicado ao señor amor de mi vida, em uma tentativa de retornar todo o cariño e soft que você tem me dado esses dias. Feliz algum tempo que talvez seja uma semana e um dia, bebê. Eu te amo! 💛💙
> 
> O título vem da música Grow Old With Me do Tom Odell.

Faziam bons minutos que Vadão estava olhando seu reflexo no espelho, mexendo nos fios negros com uma certa curiosidade. Até então, Martin não havia se surpreendido — a vaidade do namorado era algo que ele já enxergava com uma certa naturalidade. Entretando, já havia se passado alguns bons minutos de sobrancelhas franzidas e caretas, segurando fios de cabelo em frente aos seus olhos escuros e curiosos. 

“O que aconteceu,  _ cariño _ ? Já está ficando careca?”, questionou Martin, sem sequer erguer os olhos do livro em suas mãos para encarar o namorado, embora um sorriso brincalhão estivesse em seus lábios. 

“Cala a boca…”, rebateu o moreno. “Ai!”, exclamou, agora sim atraindo o olhar do namorado que queria checar se realmente estava tudo bem com o outro. 

O moreno segurava algo com a ponta dos dedos com uma reverência quase que absurda, enquanto se aproximava do loiro com um sorriso no rosto. O argentino fechou o livro com cuidado, colocando-o sobre seu colo. 

“Olha só!”, exclamou Vadão, sacudindo a  _ coisa _ que Martin ainda não havia conseguido enxergar muito bem o que era. Por reflexo — e um pouco de impaciência de não entender o que estava causando toda aquela euforia no namorado —, ele segurou a mão do namorado com cuidado, parando seus movimentos e finalmente conseguindo compreender o que estava acontecendo. 

Na mão de Vadão estava um fio de cabelo branco preso por entre seus dedos.  Os dois trocaram um sorriso e o brasileiro pode notar, também, uma pequena ruga de expressão no canto do olho do argentino. 


End file.
